


PINOCCHIO

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Seasons, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: From “Love is a Lie”; College AU. Falling in love with his best friend was the last thing he wanted to happen. Still, Taehyun did and it made everything realllllly complicated.





	1. WINTER

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short chaptered four-part-fic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Like Pinocchio_ **

**_my nose gets longer from hiding my farewell._ **

**_I’m hopeless as a person._ **

**_My body is stiff as wood_**.

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun pulled the white scarf around his neck tighter in an attempt to battle against the cold morning breeze gnawing at his skin. He was on his way to university, a few books pressed against his chest as he stepped over the sole-deep snow. The winter was particularly colder these days, if that was possible, and Taehyun couldn’t do anything but look at his pale hands, noticing a few blisters from this morning’s coffee incident.

The school was already crowded with students, and it was hard to ride the wave of people going about their own business while he was trying to reach his locker. So Taehyun ended up squeezed between one of the building’s posts and the swarm of bodies.

“Taehyun?”

He looked up to meet the darkest pair of irises he ever laid upon, “Minho-hyung,” he smiled. “Sorry for leaving early yesterday.”

The folds around the man’s eyes crinkled as he smiled brightly down at Taehyun, the same, familiar smile. “Ah I was waiting for you at your last class but your friends told me you already left so I didn’t wait long.” Minho looked around and laughed, “What are you doing here? Our lockers are over there!”

Taehyun chuckled softly, “I was waiting for the flood to drown down.”

Minho looked around him in the middle of the sea of people and he laughed again at Taehyun’s reply, “Ah you little Mister Poet!” And then he gently tugged Taehyun away from the post, hanging one of his arms over the younger’s shoulder protectively, “Let’s start sailing!” And then he started to lead the two of them through the throng of students, until they ultimately reached their lockers by the end of the hall.

Song Minho was a year older than him and slightly taller than Taehyun. He has the most beautiful shade of bronze skin Taehyun ever saw, small lips with the perfect cupid’s bow shape, and broad shoulders enough for his large frame.

They met in the summer, in a Drawing crash course back when they were still in middle school. When the cicadas buzzed outside the room swelling with the smell of sweat and laziness. Song Minho took the seat next to Taehyun, talking about how weird his drawings were and how interesting it was that he found them amusing. Taehyun took this as a compliment, even flipping through the pages of Minho’s drawing pad and was amazed at how good he was at caricatures.

They became good friends. Minho would talk about his late night comedy movies and Taehyun would retell his favorite documentaries. One time, Minho invited him to his flat and Taehyun found it was easier to waste time in the little apartment as he doodled on the white walls flushed with all kinds of stains.

Minho liked his doodles, so he let Taehyun fill one side of the wall – the one near the kitchen, where Taehyun would draw a mandala or a wavy face every time he stayed over, sipping coffee or tea or his takeaway green tea frappe as he did so.

Something about Minho made him feel at ease. Made him feel peaceful.

So they became the best of friends. At least for Taehyun, Minho was. He knew Minho had many friends, in every part of town they’ll visit. But Minho would always chose to call him to watch a new DVD or drink at home or just sit there, in silence, as they paint on the white walls. None of Minho’s other friends were invited to that little flat. Minho said it was like his own world, and Taehyun rejoiced at the thought that he was the only one Minho would let in that little flat. In that little world of his.

 They would talk about their favorite painters, sometimes they would talk about the places they would like to visit, the dreams they once dreamt of. One night Taehyun found themselves on the roof of Minho’s apartment building, the night air tickling their foot and neck, making them shiver.

“I always thought of the complicated things, to stay safe or ran away.” Minho sighed,  “But I always end up wanting to be free.”

Taehyun nodded at Minho’s sentiment, adjusting his arms that he used as a pillow, “But it’s scary.”

“I say if it’s not scary then it’s not worth the risk.” Taehyun replied with a soft curious hum. “Falling in love for example.”

Taehyun turned over, his eyes landing on Minho’s side-profile. He definitely was not expecting Minho to suddenly talk about it. “Falling in love?”

“When you’re in love and you don’t get scared… I think that’s not love at all.”

Taehyun wrinkled his nose, noticed how Minho’s lips formed little puffs of cold cloud as he breathe in and out. “Why?”

“Because if you’re not afraid to lose that someone, then where’s the love in that?”

Taehyun was gawking at Minho, his cheeks suddenly warm against the late night breeze. Contented somehow.

 

Song Minho was the first peace he ever knew.

 

And the first man he ever fell in love with.  

 

*

Taehyun let out a heavy sigh when they finally got out of the haystack and then fumbled around in search of his locker keys. He silently put the books he’d been hugging into the barren locker and closed it with a muffled creak when he noticed Minho smiling giddily at him, and then snorted a gruff: “Hi.”

Taehyun can’t help but break into his bunny smile as he grinned at Minho’s comic stance but still managed to breathe out a: “Hi,” back.

They did not say anything for a brief moment before the two of them cracked a giggle and Taehyun subconsciously tried to hide his smile with his hand but then Minho suddenly stopped laughing.

“Hey what happened there?” He asked while reaching for the hand that was just pressed against Taehyun’s lips.

Taehyun was meekly looking at Minho while the other was so intently inspecting the fresh blisters. “Coffee.” He answered briefly, the butterflies starting to float around his stomach again.

Minho scolded him, talked about how clumsy he was and finally asked him to _please_ be more careful next time. “I will not always be here to take care of you!”

Taehyun didn’t let the sudden sadness enveloping his insides show when Minho said that. Instead, he pulled his hand back, said something just for the sake of it and started walking towards his class, Minho following him right after.

“So how are you Taehyunnie?”

The addressed man raised his brow at the pet name, “ _Oh_ -kay hyung, you want to tell me something,” Taehyun immediately picked on the situation, pulling his satchel close to him. “What is it?”

Minho praised his deduction skills and began about with a jump in his step, “I met someone.”

Taehyun’s steps, in contrast, slowed, his feet suddenly felt heavy but he tried his best to step back in rhythm to Minho’s pace. “Oh yeah?” He asked, tried to sound interested.

The other did not notice the sudden forced cheer in Taehyun’s voice as he only nodded his head eagerly, “I met her yesterday,”

And Minho went on talking about how he saw her by the bleachers yesterday – reading a foreign book entitled “ _Queen’s Fool_ ”, how she taught him words from the countries she visited and how her dimples dig themselves when she laughed at his jokes.

She was brunette, a pair of coffee-brown eyes, and a voice lower than most women – which made her unique and interesting.

“Her name’s Jinna,” and the name rolled out of Minho’s tongue with such adoration Taehyun thought it was such beautiful name. “And we’ll meet again this lunch so –”

So that means he won’t be having lunch with Taehyun.

“Oh,” he can’t help but sound disappointed, a little pout making its way over his face. But Taehyun immediately buried it with the brightest smile he can fake. “It’s okay. I actually plan to extend my duty as the librarian today so that means I will be busy as well.”

Minho finally smiled at him after releasing a long sigh of relief, “Thank you Taehyun-ah!”

And at that moment the campus bell rang and Minho hugged Taehyun in a warm and tight embrace. Taehyun smelt the familiar husk in Minho’s cologne as the older ruffled Taehyun’s hair and ran towards his own classroom before he could rant about his now ruined hair.

If only Minho knew that Taehyun doesn’t have the energy to talk about his hair when his heart feels this heavy.

 

 

**WINTER**

 

**1:**

**time of hopelessness and despair**

_“The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,”_ C.S. Lewis

 

 

Taehyun was wearing the ugliest scowl he’d ever had and he only noticed it because a lot of the library patrons were commenting on how down he looked.

It _was just lunch_ so why was he feeling this empty?

“Hello,” it was said in a hushed tone and Taehyun glanced over the lady on the other side of the counter. “I’d like to borrow this book please.”

She was smiling politely at him, so Taehyun did his best to at least smile back as he reached for her library card and filled in the necessary information. He noticed it was a foreign book and he remembered Minho again so he tried to distract himself by asking the lady: “You read foreign?”

The lady smiled brightly at him as she nodded: “Do you do too?” It was Taehyun’s turn to nod, “Have you tried reading _The Penny_ by Joyce Meyer?”

Taehyun grinned at her, “Yes, it’s one of my favorites.” Then he excused himself to check out the book she was borrowing and gave it to her when he came back along with a few reminders.

“Thank you.” She said and Taehyun smiled at her as she walked out the library.  

 

*

Much to Taehyun’s dismay, one lunch turned to two, then to three until Taehyun realized he hasn’t seen Minho in almost a week. He wanted to go to his flat but he always thought twice about it – he doesn’t want to see that lady inside that flat. It was very possible, specially that Minho seemed to adore her so much, but seeing her inside that little world of them.

It will just break him.

“Hey,” Taehyun looked up from his library logbook, his eyes squinting through his glasses. Minho was smiling down at him. “Being a librarian fits you.”

Taehyun scoffed at the compliment, hid the fact that he was suddenly too happy to see Minho. “What are you doing here?”

Minho looked over his shoulder, his thumb pointing at a certain brunette near the last aisle, in the foreign books direction. Taehyun felt a sudden rock cradled on the pits of his stomach. The sudden joy he felt evaporating into thin air at the realization. “Jinna’s going to borrow books again.”

Taehyun craned his neck to where Minho pointed. She was the same nice lady who liked _The Penny_ , and she was pretty. Not the usual v-chin, small face pretty, and that made her enigmatic.

Like art.

And Minho liked art.

Taehyun stopped the urge to release a frustrated sigh, and made an excuse about how busy he was instead.

Minho looked a bit disappointed but left Taehyun a brief moment right after anyway to head towards the art in the foreign books section.

Taehyun’s eyes were nailed on Minho’s back as he watched him walk away.

He can feel the hot boil starting from the back of his throat, a heavy warning with the sudden prickles on the corner of his eyes.

He needed to breathe.

He needed to stop the tears.

 

 

He needed to start letting Minho go.

 

*

Taehyun pulled the white scarf around his neck tighter in an attempt to battle against the cold afternoon breeze gnawing at his skin. He was on his way home as a flake of snow landed on the tip of his nose.

It was the coldest winter he ever had.

And it wasn’t because of the snow.

 


	2. SPRING

 

The fresh air and the sun-dappled path made Taehyun feel as if he could trick time and decided to close his eyes for a while. If the universe is kind enough, he would open his eyes to a better situation, to an easier solution.

“Taehyun-ah?” Minho called out, aware of Taehyun’s trance. “Can you pass me some water?”

Taehyun finally wakes from his daze then, embarrassed, and then shakes his head momentarily, “Here.” He handed over the cold bottle, cautiously avoiding Minho’s fingers. His eyes darted to the bleachers when Minho started to lift his shirt, using it to pat off his sweat after.

“You seem to not feel well today, are you okay?” Minho asked this as the back of his hand falls on Taehyun’s forehead and Taehyun backed away without thinking.

He looked up to see Minho raising his eyebrow in curiosity but Taehyun still answered: “I’m okay, just the heat maybe.”

Minho didn’t seem to buy it but he took the space next to Taehyun nonetheless, “You want some ice cream? I can ask Jinna to buy some on her way here.”

Taehyun bit back an exasperated sigh. “I’m okay.”

But he wasn’t.

 

 

**SPRING**

**2.**

**time of rebirth and renewal**

 

 

Minho had been with Jinna for almost five months now and everything still feels too surreal. Taehyun still gets up every morning wondering if he can wake up from a nightmare he now knew so well.

Because it was his reality.

Taehyun tried to make himself used to the fact that Minho will spend less and less time with him. And he was okay with it. At least he made himself believe he was okay. He was beginning to make himself believe it was supposed to happen. And he was betraying himself well. But then Minho came back to him, hanging around his dorm and in the library even if Jinna wasn’t around, making him realize he was never really okay with this new reality. Making him realize he couldn’t really betray himself.

So Taehyun went back to sticking around Minho. Back to the hallways and the lunches and even back to drawing mandalas on his apartment walls.

Until he came there one day and saw Jinna cooking.

Taehyun greeted her with his usual casual smile. By this point he had already faked thousands of it that plastering one on his face doesn’t take an effort anymore.

“Where’s Minho-hyung?”

Jinna returned his smile with her genuine one and Taehyujn felt guilty. “He’s in his room. Sleeping. He pulled an all-nighter to finish his project.”

“Oh.” Was Taehyun’s only answer as he walked and peeked at the older guy, snoring lightly on his bed.

Taehyun said his goodbye not long after, refusing Jinna’s offer of eating dinner there. He made up an excuse about a group meeting as he hurries away.

He felt dizzy, his breaths uneven as his nightmare slapped him hard again.

The little world Minho promised him – that flat splattered with his doodles and Minho’s sketches – was now decorated with Jinna’s tasteful and bright paints. That little world of Minho – was no longer his alone.

Taehyun started to avoid Minho all together from then on, more determined this time. He tried to be away from him as long as he can, as far away as possible, so it’ll be easier to detach himself from the fantasy of being with him forever.

Because forever was just impossible now.

 Taehyun planned to leave Minho, was not willing to keep on desiring to wake up from the nightmare because he was getting tired.

He had been supportive of Minho and Jinna. Picking gifts for their anniversaries, helping Minho choose the right words when he messed up. He could live with the little thorns burying themselves little by little.

But that world Minho reserved for him shattering in just one night – all of it had been too much. He can’t keep on hurting himself day after day, contented with the thought of just being close to Minho.

Especially that he was still in love with him.

Nothing was more painful than wanting to have something you can’t have.

Especially if it’s within arm’s length.

 

 

*

Now they are in the basketball court, Minho thinking about ice creams and Taehyun thinking about the future.

Taehyun already applied for an exchange student program. If he’s lucky enough, he would be able to take a semester in Australia. Leave everything behind for a few months; try and forget Minho in the process.

“I have a paper to finish.” He said after, standing up and leaving the warmth oozing from Minho’s hot skin. “I need to turn it in tomorrow and –”

“Are you avoiding me?” Minho suddenly announced, Taehyun stepped back to look at Minho, his expression hard.

Something inside him made him want to snap and say _You finally noticed._ But his logical self shouted that he needed to lie again, stop things from being overly complicated for everyone that was involved.

He bit his bottom lip, looked around for anything that could distract them, him. “No.” He lied. “What made you think that?”

“For one you’ve never really talked to me at school these past weeks.”

 _Because it’s going to be hard to forget your voice._ “I’m busy running around with research papers.”

“You never eat with me during lunches.”

 _Because it’s going to be hard to bury how adorable you are when you munch your food._ “I eat lunch, but not on lunch hours because I’ve added another hour to my library shift.”

“See? You didn’t even tell me that. I don’t know anything that’s been happening with you anymore!”

 _Because it’s going to be hard to explain everything._ “We’re both busy hyung.”

Minho seemed to clench his jaw, but Taehyun already started to walk away to know if he did for sure. “You’ve stopped coming to my apartment.”

Taehyun stopped, but did not look back. _Because it’ll be harder for me to forget._ “I find no reason to be in it anyway.”

He heard Minho saying something but his mind was screaming for him to hold back his tears. He didn’t understand it at all so Taehyun just continued to stride away.

 

Taehyun lay on his bed, tired and exhausted. He was pitying himself. He was crying. Again. These past months had been hell and he was sure that if this continuous, he will not be able to save himself anymore.

Taehyun stared at the wall beside him, reached for a marker and wrote:

 

_Minho,_

_How thick-skinned can you be?_

_I love you, you moron._

 

He looked at it and cursed himself. Not only did he vandalized his dorm, but also wrote what he was trying so hard to hide in permanent ink.

 

Taehyun, you’re the moron.

 

*

His application was approved. Taehyun will go to Australia as a representative of their school. If he’ll do well, the Australian university could transfer him there and give him a full-course scholarship.

But Taehyun wasn’t happy.

He tried to be, he knew he needed to be happy. But he can’t feel anything.

Because as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands, his mind was somewhere else.

When will he tell Minho this?

Should he tell him?

But wouldn’t it be easier to just fade out?

He sighed.

Six months.

Will he really be able to forget Minho in six months?

 

In the library, during his duty, Jinna came up to him and asked for another foreign book and Taehyun assisted her in no time. Jinna had been a good friend to him these past months. She doesn’t know anything about how her existence forced Taehyun to get his feelings straight and bury them.

“By the way,” She interrupted as Taehyun was searching the shelves for the specific book. “I appreciate you giving me and Minho enough time to be alone together. It must have been hard for you, because Minho is your best friend.”

Taehyun forced a smile and went back to reading the shelves, his heart in his throat as he felt the need to scream again. He wasn’t actually doing it for any of them. Taehyun was doing it for himself. It was beyond hard, but he wouldn’t let any of them know that.

“But he’s been acting weird lately.”

Taehyun finally met Jinna’s eyes as she says this, his expression broken. “What do you mean?”

“He’s not attending his classes, and he doesn’t let me in his apartment.” Her tone became sadder, “Did you two have a fight?”

Taehyun thought of the last time they met, in the basketball court, with him telling Minho nothing was wrong but both of them knew everything was wrong. “No, we didn’t. But don’t you have his apartment key?”

“I only entered his apartment once, using the key he left in my house but he didn’t give me a copy so I never went back.”

Taehyun felt relieve flooding him for the information. He know it was the least he should be feeling but knowing Minho still kept their world to only the two of them –

“I know it might be a stretch, knowing you’re too busy with your research and you going to Australia but can you at least pay him a visit? Ask him what’s wrong?”

Taehyun nodded his head almost instantly. “Wait, how did you know I’m going to Australia?”

“You’re in the bulletin post; the school congratulated you on passing the exchange program.”

 

 

*

Taehyun searched his bag for the old key he never used this past month. He had a choice of just going home and arranging the necessary documents for his flight or go to that damn apartment where he knows all of his effort to forget Minho again would just be wasted for the second time.

Taehyun chose the latter.

Even if he knows he’ll regret it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***A/N Important Announcement:**

I apologize for anyone who’s waiting for _Right Beside You_ and _Fool’s Gold_ but I am currently debating if I should re-organize everything there, keep it in hiatus or just delete it all together. This is a tough decision for me but these two fics are the hardest to write and I am not satisfied with how I wrote them. If I am honest I am not satisfied with _Pinocchio_ as well and I am very sorry for that. My writing style has changed during these past months and continuing my series fics with my ever changing writing style bothers me a lot. _Jamais Vu_ has only a chapter left so I will work on that as soon as my schedule lets me and as soon as I obtain the right inspiration I needed for it. As for _Words,_ it’s not really a series fic so I will continue that, although there will still be no fixed update interval for it. _MADMAN,_ my very first series fic, is in the edge of destruction too. I feel like the fic have a lot of loopholes and ugly writing. But MM has come so far that deleting it now will be a waste.

My thinking about all these can still change, because I always change my mind. So any kind of suggestions from all of you would be appreciated.

Also, I am now Kahel for security reasons.

Again, thank you for always being there and supporting me. Especially those who have been there since the beginning.

 


	3. AUTUMN

 

 

_For thedarkestalley, furthersouth (AFF) and taeminhyunho (AO3)_

 

 

 

 

Taehyun walks briskly through the streets of Sydney. Fall here is a little bit hotter than Korea’s and it makes cloth choices a bit harder but he doesn’t really mind. Like he doesn’t mind being miles away from everything. Taehyun is wearing a simple pale grey shirt under a black cardigan as he waits for the stop light to turn green. He overhears a couple of ladies nearby talking about how attractive he is and he subconsciously looks over his shoulder to see them smiling at him. Taehyun returns their smile politely and strides away as soon as the light changes.

He had been living in Australia for nine months now. Unlike what Taehyun initially anticipated, the program does not only cover one semester and instead covers almost a year and it is too late to back out when he learned about it.

Also, staying longer in Australia means having more time to spend away from Minho.

 

Means more time to forget.

 

 

 

 

**AUTUMN**

**3:**

**time of change, maturity, beauty, sadness and end**

  

 

 

 

He rummages for his phone and touches the key attached to it through a chain. It’s the key to Minho’s flat – one that he never wants to visit again. So his brows meet as he thought of why he’s still keeping it if he intends to never be there again.

He looks at his phone wearily, remembering that night.

 

 

 

“Yes hello?”

“Nam Taehyun?”

“Mister Lee?” Their university dean. “Sir, why did you call?”

A few static lines. “Are you busy at the moment?” Yes he is, but he isn’t given the chance to answer. “Your home-stay accommodators are in my office. They would like to see you.”

Taehyun held back a sigh, “Actually I’m – ”

“Oh I can see you by the hall,” And at its worst time, their dean emerges from the hallway. Taehyun fakes a smile and closes his phone.

He didn’t get to leave the university until seven.

It’s already nine by the time Taehyun reaches Minho’s apartment, the key fumbling in his hands as he tries to hold onto the bag of groceries he bought on his way there.

When he finally opens the door, he’s greeted by the smell of rotten trash and dirty laundry. Taehyun covers his nose and places the bags atop the table. He scans the room again and sure enough, the whole place is a mess.

He takes another step and sees Minho on the living room floor, staring silently into a documentary about the existence of aliens, sprawled flat on his stomach.

Taehyun sighs, didn’t say a word as he starts to clean up, moving the half-full mugs of coffee from the countertop into the sink.

He twists the faucet, tap water running and starting to fill the sink.

“You finally went to see me.”

Taehyun sighs again, is glad that he’s looking at the plates rather than Minho. “Jinna asked me to come and check on you. She’s worried about you and –”

“When are you going to tell me?” There’s irritation in Minho’s tone, accusal in his voice. “Do you even plan to tell me?”

Taehyun turns around, an annoyed crease between his forehead. The tap water is still running, gushing continuously against the brief stillness of the flat.

 _Unbelievable._ Is the only thing Taehyun thinks of, “It’s not like I needed to tell you –”

Minho clicks his tongue, stands up and strides over the kitchen where Taehyun is. “Why not?” He hissed, breath touching Taehyun’s cheeks. “I _am_ your best friend.”

Taehyun felt something inside him breaking, the words echoing inside his head over and over and over.

_Best friend. Best friend. Best friend._

_Of course._ He’s looking straight into Minho’s eyes, tough but hurt.  “Exactly.” He’s glad it came out steady, “You’re _just_ my _friend._ ”

Minho’s eyes narrows as he closes the distance between them. Taehyun subconsciously takes a step back until he felt the edge of the counter hitting his hip. Minho didn’t stop until there’s no more space between them, both of his arms falling on either side of Taehyun, caging him.

Taehyun musters his remaining strength, tries to ignore the enticing heat from Minho’s body. “I don’t need to tell you everything.” He added, his eyes falling to Minho’s pursed lips then back to his eyes to appear strong. “I have my own life outside of this _friendship._ ”

He spat the last word bitterly, against his better judgment.

Something in Minho’s eyes wavers, “I don’t get what you’re say–”

“Of course you wouldn’t. You don’t know anything.” Taehyun tries to wiggle away from Minho’s grasp, but Minho only closes in further.

“What do you mean by that? That you regret meeting me? That you regret getting involved in my pathetic life?!”

Taehyun’s eyes begin to water. He’s crumbling.

But he can’t let Minho see him so weak.

Does he regret meeting Minho? _No._

Does he regret getting involved in his life? _No._

Minho is his calmness. His peace.

“…Yes, I regret meeting you.”

 

 

 

*

“Good morning Taehyun,” Bobby, also a Korean but is originally from Sydney, greeted him and Taehyun returns with a smile. Bobby falls in step beside Taehyun, starts to talk about the bands they both liked and that one DJ Bobby has a crush on.

Taehyun’s enjoying the conversation. Bobby is a chatterbox, not to mention he’s fluent in Korean, so it is easy to be with him, a break away from the daily English Taehyun is now very adept of.

 They pass by the corridors overlooking the university oval. There’s a lone man by the school statue, black shirt and pants, reading what seems like a map. Taehyun’s heart jumps at the idea of how the man looks uncannily like Minho, but he convinces himself that it’s just his imagination.

Almost a year and still, Taehyun couldn’t get Minho out of his mind.

Sydney is a distraction for sure.

But not enough of a diversion.

 

Taehyun goes home without any incident that day, except for a chat request from someone he clearly knows.

 

_Jinna._

It’s not like he’s a social butterfly that he has to even think about maintaining necessary connections in Korea. That’s one of the up sides of being a wallflower – there’re no ties to severe.

Except the ones you really wanted to keep.

Taehyun thought it rude to ignore Jinna so he accepted her request.

She immediately greeted him cheerfully, apologized for the sudden connection and asked if he already met Minho.

‘Minho?’ Taehyun replies, thrown away by the fact, mind flying back to that man on the oval this morning. ‘He’s here?’

Jinna tells him Minho landed yesterday because their university sent him to attend a seminar about his current dissertation.

‘He worked hard to meet you, you know?’

Taehyun chokes on his words, doesn’t know what to reply. So instead, answers with: ‘You’re still being a good girlfriend.’

‘Ah…’ Jinna is still typing. ‘…no, we already broke up months ago.’

Taehyun’s mind is blank. He doesn’t know what to think of, what to say as he sinks into the mattress of his bed, that familiar hope beginning to blossom from the pits of his stomach again. _No Taehyun. Stop it._

‘I’m sorry to know that – ‘

‘He’s in love with you.’

Taehyun didn’t manage to reply for a long time, his fingers are trembling with the probability of it happening. He made himself believe that it would be unreal, buried any possibility of it happening.

‘What are you saying…’

‘He just didn’t know it before. But he has always been in love with you.’

More texts were coming in from Jinna. ‘I tried to make the relationship work but – I’m sorry but I need to get all of this out of my chest.’

‘The first time I met him, you know what he said? He said that I have the same eye color as you. That my laugh is as loud as yours. And that I like books like you do. I didn’t mind it at first but – it feels like I’m in constant competition with you. Even after you’ve gone. We’re always talking about you. One way or another Minho finds a way to curve our topic to your direction.’

Jinna assures him that she’s not crying, but that she is sad. Jinna apologizes again for what she’s suddenly telling Taehyun. ‘He doesn’t even give me a copy of his key because he doesn’t want you to be upset.’

Taehyun clutches at his shirt, his heart both swelling and heavy. He doesn’t know what to tell her. ‘Jinna, I’m so sorry.’

Jinna sends him a smiley.

‘And you’re in love with him too right?’

Taehyun didn’t answer.

‘What the two of you have – is too precious. Please don’t let it go to waste.’

 

Taehyun’s at his balcony, his thoughts back to the mandalas and the doodles and the paints in Minho’s apartment. Floating over late night conversations and unspoken promises of being there for each other.

Should he meet Minho? Should he let him back to his life? Go back to how complicated things were?

Taehyun ends up not deciding on anything, cradled to sleep by exhaustion and uneasiness.  

 

 

 

*

Taehyun walks the hallway with Bobby beside him as usual. He’s tired from what happened last night, his steps slow and his eyes heavy.

“You okay?” Bobby asks as he adjusts his string bag.

Taehyun subconsciously imitates him as he pulls his satchel closer to his body. “Yeah, just lack some sleep.”

“You must be drowning in your studies again late last night!”

 _He’s in love with you._ “Not really.”

Bobby chuckles, then his face suddenly brightens up as he struts over someone standing by their classroom’s door.

“Dude!” He calls out in one energetic breath.

The other turns around as Bobby slaps his back.

Taehyun freezes.

“Taehyun! Meet Minho, I met him at the cd store yesterday! He’s cool.”

Minho finally turns his attention and his eyes lands on Taehyun’s.

 

_Shit._

*

Destiny is being such an asshole.  That’s how Taehyun explained why he’s sitting between Minho and the furthest wall in the back of the lecture hall during his first class at nine in the morning. Minho had been talking with Bobby in fluent English, and Taehyun had been impressed, but decided not to comment about it nonetheless.

Minho didn’t say a word when Taehyun only nodded at him as an answer to Bobby’s excited _meet this cool dude_ episode.

Now as Taehyun’s trying his best to focus on the lecturer, scribbling steno notes because he doesn’t like people borrowing his notebooks, he feels Minho’s thigh pressing just a little too close to his. He risks glancing over Minho and regrets it immediately when he realizes Minho’s looking at him intently. Taehyun shifts uncomfortably in his seat and tries to move further away only to be squished against the wall and Minho’s body.

Like what Minho did in his flat.

Taehyun gives up, exhales a defeated breath and nails his eyes on their instructor, doing his best at ignoring Minho’s subtle closeness.

As soon as the class is over and Taehyun is out of their seat, he taps Bobby’s shoulder and says: “I’ll go ahead. I have some questions for Mrs. Car –”

“Taehyun, let’s talk.” Both Bobby and Taehyun looked over Minho.

Taehyun looks away as soon as he meets Minho’s eyes and he bits down his bottom lip.

He can’t have Minho still affecting him for the rest of his life like this.

It’s now or never isn’t it?

 

 

 

*

The walk from the lecture hall to the outdoor bleachers is the most silent trip Taehyun ever shared with Minho. He’s walking behind him, a rather distant gap between them until Minho gestures Taehyun to sit down on one of the cemented chairs as both of Minho’s hands wrap around the railings instead, refusing to sit down.

Taehyun’s fidgeting, but he clasps his hands together to stop his trembles. “Make this quick, I still have a lot to do.”

“Like forgetting me?”

Taehyun swears under his breath. Figures this won’t be easy. “What do you want?”

“You.”

Taehyun snickers, offended. “Stop this nonsense.”

Minho’s back is turned against Taehyun, depriving him of what expressions Minho might’ve been making.  “I visited your room the day you left. I thought maybe I could still catch you there.” A sigh, Taehyun could see Minho’s ears are red. “I saw what you wrote.”

Blood rushes to his cheeks and Taehyun unintentionally clears his throat. He remembers his stupidity, the wall and the writing Minho should’ve never found out about. “…And what of it?” He replies, forging disinterest. “Don’t tell me you came here just to mock me. You must be disgusted, having me as your best friend when I’m in love with you…”

_Jinna is wrong._

“It’s pathetic, right?” He continues. _Why am I saying this? Why can’t I stop myself?_ “That I stayed beside you all those years and more. I’m pathetic.” He tries to chuckle, but his tears are now running from his eyes down his jaw.

_Jinna is wrong. He’s not in love with me._

He’s crouching now, his vision nailed on his lap as he watches the droplets turn his jeans a dark blue.

Until Minho snatches his wrist and Taehyun’s left with no choice but to follow the drag of his body. Minho pulls him close, until Taehyun’s chin is resting on Minho’s shoulder.

Minho is hugging him tightly.

And Taehyun can feel their hearts thumping wildly.

“The first time I met you, I promised myself I’ll never let you go of you, no matter what. Because you’ll be lost without me – but in reality I was the one who got lost without you by my side.” Taehyun tries to pull away, only to be held closer, one of Minho’s hands stroking the small of his back. _Please don’t do this._  “I wanted to protect you, keep you to myself. I was being selfish and I didn’t want you to think I’m being unreasonable. So I tried dating, making other friends, anything to keep my head away from the thought of making you mine.” Minho’s voice is unsteady and he’s shaking. Taehyun is now grasping at the hem of Minho’s shirt, sobbing. “But I only ended up hurting you.”

Minho finally pulls away, cups Taehyun’s tear-stained face.

“I’m in love with you.” Minho breathes in, overly- conscious. Knows it is too late but confesses anyway. “I’m sorry I never told you –”

Taehyun bits the inside of his cheek, discerns it’s impossible to forget the mandalas and the doodles and the paints. He pats his face with the back of his hand, still crying because he never thought this moment would actually come.

Minho reaches for his hand, holds it over his chest, letting him feel the rhythm of his heart. “I’m serious.”

Taehyun gambles to look at Minho’s eyes – now sure but still worried, he gambles at what’s next for the both of them, thanked destiny for it being a scumbag to lead Minho back to him.

“You should be,” And Taehyun leans in ungracefully, lips pressing against Minho’s.

 

Autumn –

It’s not always about endings, is it?

 

 

 

 

 _ ***A/N**_ I apologize for the wait. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. The next one will be the last, and I hope better things for summer. It saddens me that a lot of the shippers I knew already left, and some are divided by their love of our boys individually. I’ve always listed my bias as NamSong not only because I love them together, but because I can’t bring myself to choose between the two of them. It’s saddening that our love for these boys can either bring us together or tear us apart. But above all, I hope we continue supporting them not only because of their past, but also because of their present and future.

If you ever need someone to talk to about this ship, I am more willing to talk with you. We have a smaller community now, and all we can do is to support each other.

Let’s keep our faith.

 


	4. SUMMER

 

 

 

 

 

 

On a Saturday, Minho closes the door with a light thump, adjusting his hold on the paper bag filled with bread as he makes his way to Taehyun’s room. 

“Taehyun-ah?” He calls out but hears no response. Minho puts the bag down on the kitchen counter and proceeds on his way, still calling Taehyun’s name. “I’m here baby~” Minho half-shouts in English, his accent perfect.

He finally steps in front of Taehyun’s door and turns the knob slowly. He opens the door and is greeted by the strong smell of Egyptian musk. He glares at a candle by the corner of the room – another aroma candle Taehyun is probably trying. He can’t say he really gets what they do but Taehyun seems to like them a lot these days so Minho goes around and buys them whenever he can. This scent though, is a bit too – sensual somehow. Minho waves the thought away then looks over the bed when he sees movement and sees a cocoon made of blankets.

“Taehyun?” He calls out again as he lets his body weigh down on the bed, peeling the layers of fabric away to finally see Taehyun underneath, all sweaty. “What – ” He was about to ask, only to realize Taehyun is actually shaking a bit. Minho places the back of his hand against Taehyun’s forehead and he winces at how hot it is. “Wow you’re running a fever.”

“I’m going to be okay,” Taehyun replies, although his voice is a little deeper and huskier than what Minho is used to. “I already took some medicine.” He coughs, pulls some of the blankets away from his body as well, finally feeling the blazing heat his fever is causing. 

Minho stares at Taehyun’s clothes – dampened by the sweat and enticingly thin. “Yeah…”

“You better go home too or you might catch my cold.” Taehyun says to wake Minho up from his reverie but Minho only shakes his head rigidly.

“I don’t care,” A gulp. “Let’s be sick together.”

And Taehyun smiles as Minho starts to get up and look for a towelette and a basin of water.

 

  
**SUMMER**

**  
4.**

**  
time of freedom and growth**

 

 

  
After that scene in the oval, Minho and Taehyun shared the walk from the school back to Taehyun’s apartment with their hands linked together. Taehyun thought of it funny, that the walk they shared while going to that place seemed to be the longest and most sorrowful one, Taehyun even thought it was going to be the end. But fate had other plans and with just one confession, everything of that went away and the walk back was the most exciting and pleasant, and Taehyun was allowed to look forward a tomorrow where he could stay beside Minho. It was questionable why neither of them felt awkward or worried, considering how fast things are actually going. But maybe it was just because both of them were overwhelmed by happiness. 

Taehyun had to convince himself that it was real. Minho had to too, as he spent the rest of his days in Austria with Taehyun, freely telling him how much he loves him.

  
Before Minho went home to Seoul, Taehyun, with his heart out in the open, subtly asked Minho if he wanted to do _it._

“What?” Good thing Minho was just standing by the refrigerator, holding a carton of milk and not actually drinking it yet.

“Don’t make me repeat it… it’s embarrassing.” He will never forget how red Taehyun was that time. 

He hid his face behind the large sleeves of Minho’s jacket that he happened to borrow, but his ears were redder than a tomato. It was too cute Minho made sure to engrave it to his memory.

“It’s…”  Minho found it irresistible because he had been thinking about the same thing, only that he thought Taehyun would oppose it. He never was never this glad to be wrong at something. It was nice that Australia granted them more freedom than their home country. “It’s what I was thinking too.” 

He remembered laughing sheepishly after saying that, striding towards Taehyun and carrying him to his bed right after.

 

  
They say long-distance relationships don’t last but Minho and Taehyun were keen in proving that wrong. They kept in touch. Skype almost every day and texted every chance they got. Taehyun, at one point, stopped calling for a while, thinking that he might actually make Minho feel like he was being too clingy until Jinna video called him and showed him a very pouty Minho. Taehyun called Minho that very night, and told him the reason why he hadn’t been texting much. Things just became easier for the both of them after that, trust and honesty is the foundation of every strong relationship anyway. They both excel in their studies and planned the future ahead, together. Taehyun originally wanted to take a chance at Harvard, but both he and Minho ended up in a different Ivy League university when Taehyun unwittingly defiled a student who insulted Minho.

They needed to protect each other the best they can too, even if it means getting kicked out by the university of your choice after punching a guy in the gut in the first day of school. 

Now Taehyun is staying in an apartment just outside the university dorms because he doesn’t really like being inside the school campus all the time while Minho stayed in the dorms because of a scholarship. Minho planned to move in with Taehyun for the next semester though since he’s always so worried about Taehyun and he’s in his boyfriend’s place all the time anyway. 

 

 

“Minho… you’ll definitely catch my cold.” Taehyun’s panting, catching his breath. Now that he’s having a fever and Minho is not doing any help with him nipping at his collarbones, Taehyun isn’t really sure if they should continue or not.

“I know.” Minho replies, ducking back down and kissing Taehyun flat on his still swollen lips. “Thought I already told you I don’t care.”

Taehyun pulls away, fascinated by the string of door still connecting their lips for a moment, “But I do. I don’t want you to have a fever on school days. The work load will be too heavy by then.”

Minho only trails kisses from Taehyun’s neck up his jaw. “But you’re there anyway. We can manage.”   
Minho clearly isn’t listening anymore, because when Taehyun looks at him, his eyes are already too heavy with desire, glazed with lust and Taehyun isn’t able to hold back any longer than he had been anyway.

Taehyun finally says goodbye to the rationale part of him.

He bites the bottom of his lips and reaches for Minho’s face. “Make this count then.” And kisses him back hard.

 

  
Taehyun is tight and hot – so hot. Minho hisses through his teeth as he pushes his way in further, relishing in the sensation. Their usual sex is already good, but being inside Taehyun in his current state only made it better.

“Minho – ah!”

Minho seems to finally reach the hilt and he bends down to kiss the back of Taehyun’s neck, licking the broad expanse of shoulder after. “You feel real good babe.”

Taehyun grunts, clenches his insides, teasing and earning a whimper from Minho, “You feel good too,” He says, then looks over his shoulder and catches Minho’s eyes. “Now take me.”

Minho complies, with newfound vigil and thrusts in and out, slowly at first, letting Taehyun get used to the sensation until he feels like he’s going to go insane with all the heat and clenching that he pushes right back in without a warning.

He waits for any plea of discomfort from Taehyun but receives nothing so Minho only keeps his pace.

Taehyun is sweating buckets, and Minho’s hovering on top of him, the larger man’s chest pressing against his back. Taehyun can feel Minho getting bigger inside him the longer they get into the sex and it felt good. He is burning and a little delirious but all Taehyun can think now is Minho pounding hard against him. 

 

  
*  
Jinna’s signature laughter echoes in the room and wakes Minho up. He opens one eye and sees Taehyun showing Jinna his room. 

“He’ll totally get your cold.” Minho hears Jinna saying. “What better way to share it than sex right?” She teases.

Taehyun blushes, says she’s being too vulgar but laughs along anyway.

Minho tries to stand up but finds it hard to, so he gives up and lays flat on his back as a second option. The glare of the sunrays outside that he loves so much now irritates him, and a heavy hammering starts to knock on his skull.

 

His throat feels itchy and sandy, and he is burning up.

“Nurse Taehyun.” Minho calls out and Taehyun looks at him weird but ends the conversation with Jinna anyway as he makes his way towards Minho.

“Hey.”

“I caught your cold.”

“I warned you yester –”

“But you seem better now so it’s okay.”

Taehyun smiles as he kisses Minho on the forehead and disappears with the excuse of getting medicine and towels.

 

  
Minho feels heavy and he can barely open an eye but he regrets nothing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done ahh, I think I might be coming down with a fever so i rememberd a certain prompt lol TTTT
> 
> This is more like what happened after, so sorry for those who didn’t like the slightly M-ish part. Pinocchio started as an innocent fic ahh what did I doooo


End file.
